


Anyone Can Love.

by allietheautumne



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 1917, Blake - Freeform, Gay, German, M/M, Rat, Rats, schofield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheautumne/pseuds/allietheautumne
Summary: Loves forms in an unexpected place. Between a rat and a solider.
Relationships: Thomas Blake/Rat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Anyone Can Love.

RAT POV

I sat alone in the cold empty trenches. I hadn’t seen another rat friend in days, I was very alone. The Germans had left days before. I’ll admit I miss the food they dropped to me. The Knödel was so tasty. All of a sudden I heard some noises coming from further up the bunker, I was so confused, it sounded like… people? Were my German friends back? But they weren’t speaking German. They sound like.., Ënglanders! I had heard that they were evil beings to stay away from. So I cowered in the corner in fear that one might hurt me, praying that they wouldn’t come in. Soon flashes of light entered the room

“Can you believe they built all this?” 

One man. His voice was so beautiful unlike anything I had ever heard before. It sounded like the voice of an angel. I just had to see the face that this magnificent voice belonged to. But I was nervous.

“Here’s our way through” 

another man. His voice was annoying and too proper for me. I felt a pang of jealousy. How close were these men? Did they love each other. I felt like a sad rat. Why would an English human love a little German rat like me. I scampered out of my corner in the wall and I saw the most gorgeous face in the world. A man with round, rosy cheeks, beautiful wide blue eyes like a winding river, and light freckles scattered across his nose. I blushed at the sight. His looks even exceeded his voice. I just had to say hello to him, I had to. I was very embarrassed. But I needed to see my love. I knew I would regret it if I didn’t. 

So, I took the leap of faith and decided to show off. The man sat down on one of the creaky beds. I jumped on a bag in front of him, hoping he would see me. He looked up at me with his wide eyes, and for a wonderful 3 seconds we made eye contact. His mouth formed an “oh”. This made me excited. He was so impressed with my beauty. “Bloody hell! Even their rats are bigger than ours!” He exclaimed. Was he flirting with me? He just said that I was thicker than the rats back home. I was so flattered to be better than those British rat whores. I knew this was going to blossom into a beautiful relationship.

I looked behind me. A ugly tall man stood there. The one who has stolen my lovers affections first, the one my man called “Scho” disgusting. I knew If our relationship was going to succeed I had to destroy the one barrier in the way, and I knew exactly how.

“I’m sorry babe, but I have to do this.” I squeaked to my man. I jumped up and crawled across the bunker ceiling platform and jumped down. 

Now, I was an attentive rat. I knew what the Germans were doing and what they had in this bunker. They had placed a trip wire just for this kind of situation. So I hopped down onto the floor. The target was standing right by it, and my lover was far enough back that he surely would not get hurt. I grabbed a bag to help support the weight to set off the wire, and I prepared. I slowly begin to advance toward the wire. “No, No,,” my lover's voice. I felt bad but I looked up at him to reassure him that I would be okay. This was for the greater good. BOOM!! Dust flew everywhere, I couldn’t make out everything but I was beneath a bunch of rubble. I’m a rat. So I’m used to this kind of thing. I instantly scramble out nimbly of course.

My British boy is panicking. He begins to dig through the rubble and dust and rocks. I felt angry. I was trying to kill Scho, how could he betray me? This man couldn’t live, he couldn’t. So I jump out in front of my man and try to reason with him. “Why would you want this hoe to live??” I squeak out. My man looks shocked

“No-I- because I love him!!” 

I hold back tears forming in my little rat eyes. “What about me?” I squeak “don’t you love me too?” 

Blake looks down (schofield is still screaming under the rubble) 

“I just met you… and I’ve known Schofield for awhile now and….”

“Bullshit! You should be with me! I’m nice and thick! That man has no ass!” I reason with him

Schofield has stopped screaming.

“Shit,, u right…” Blake looks guilty. “I’m sorry for doubting you rat”

“It’s okay, my love. We should get out of here though” I say moving toward Blake. I leap up onto his shoulder and I press a kiss on his soft cheek “let’s get going though, yeah?”

Blake strokes my head and then looks down at the pile of dust with disgust. “I can’t believe a Schofield would try to break up our love.” He says bitterly, and kicks a chunk of rock onto the pile. 

We then walk away, and out of the bunker, this was the beginning of a new chapter of our lives.


End file.
